Ionus Redhand
Ionus Redhand the current bearer of the esteemed title of Imperial Champion, an exclusive rank that was created by the High Lords of Terra following the near disastrous War of The Beast in the middle centuries of M32. This specialist rank bestows much responsibility and authority upon the wearers and is nearly on par with that of a Space Marine Chapter Master. Ionus Redhand hails from the small Imperial Fists Successor Chapter known as the Sand Tigers, and his maintained his position as Imperial Champion far longer than seven of his previous predecessors. History The Position of Champion Since the Great Crusade the Imperial Champion is a title that has existed since the legendary Rogal Dorn and Sigismund of the Imperial Fists Legion. It is from this proud history that a second champion was formed. It was in the aftermath of the War of The Beast that the first Emperor's Champion was named. The first council of the High Lords of Terra post the rebuilding of both the Imperial Fists and the greater Imperium as a whole recognized the last Imperial Fist for his boundless strength of character and warrior spirit and knew that in the future heroes like him would be needed again. So they established a position which would be filled by an Astartes who would stand as both Terra's messenger across the stars and Saviour from any situation they deemed too important to Terra to risk to lesser men, or too risky to be achieved by someone less qualified. So it was that the position of Imperial Champion was born. Initially only full-blooded Sons of Dorn could attain this post which would be won through a series of non lethal duels against potential candidates from any Chapter who felt they had a brother with the potential to win these duels. However it would be when the sixth of these Imperial Champions former brother Matteus of the Hawk Lords achieved this role that things changed. This Champion was not in fact a true son of Dorn, he was found and adopted into the chapter, however, he was originally a son of another primarch (which he never named even upon his death bed possibly out of fear). Initially this caused much debate throughout the potential candidates that had competed, however, the High lords of Terra saw this as a sign that limiting the pool had proven to be a narrow minded error. Since that moment every further champion has come from every corner of the Imperium imaginable, Most die horribly and are never heard from again, but some have died on hospital linen sheets too. These brothers are given a heroes burial worthy of any chapter master for services rendered above and beyond the call of duty. Each one buried on Terra in a secret crypt known only to the High Lords themselves and the current champion at that point in time. Here they are interred with their armor and wargear on display next to their bodies; lovingly displayed and respected. A reminder of the heritage of the position and a place to pay respects to these fallen peerless warriors. When a champion wins his duels and is found to be approved by the High Lords of Terra he ceases to be a warrior of his former chapter completely. He holds no rank in those halls and is forbidden to set foot on his homeworld unless it is on orders from terra itself. This is a heavy price to pay with some chapters treating a selected champion as a traitor of sorts and records are purged or marks of honor stripped. The High Lords foresaw this and as a result when a champion is formally given his position one favor is granted. No matter how large or small the High Lords grant the champion one reward that if within their power to grant will actively provide. Some champions have used this to improve their position for future generations (as noted below under previous champions notes on them), or have requested selfish things. Marks of a Champion The position of champion comes with a new colour scheme to the warrior's armor, replacing any color's is a stark white with golden accents, their only marks denoting their lineage being a single shoulder pad bearing their original heraldry as well as any weapons they choose to use. In the event a Champion is chosen from the deathwatch or has earned the right to bear their marks then the Champion is also allowed to bear the silver etched arm of the prestigious group. (as seen with ninth Champion Zorolla of the Novamarines) This champion carries with him a unique seal of office, a golden cross inlaid with an amber encased Imperial Aquila. With this seal he bears the word of the High Twelve, their authority, and their faith. With this seal champions have taken command of kill-team squads, raised militias, grabbed the reigns of cities besieged by foul xenos, and while this doesn't allow the champion to lead whole crusades, they have at least permitted his input and council - which is about the extent of his authority. The champion exists somewhere in a grey area between a Space Marine Captain and a Chapter Master. In the direst of situations, if command must be taken he can even dethrone Chapter Masters or Inquisitors from their positions, if their subordinates agree it is in the best interests of success of their duties, or if this person is actively harming the war efforts. Command Retinue It was the third Champion Relius "The Pious" of the Black Templars who would be the one to selflessly spend his favour granting him and future champions a command retinue. Initially, an Imperial Champion was also limited to only the sons of Dorn (this limit has now been removed entirely, and future champions can recruit from any walk of military life) up to four people may be chosen who do not hold rank deemed significant to the operation of the military organization. Each of these members join their champion in donning white armor embellished in a similar fashion, however, they do not hold any rank at all, and exist solely to serve the champion and the needs of his post. Should the champion die in combat it is their sworn duty to return his Pendant to Terra itself, at minimum, and ideally his body and wargear. These retinue members can be dropped from their position at any time and are not forbidden from returning home. Some champions have had a retinue they maintain through their whole lives, while others recruit for a specific task only to disband them the at the next assignment. In the case of later champions they were also given a land raider and an ancient spacecraft to transport themselves, a relic Sokar pattern Stormbird, the mighty vessel, Word of the Emperor. The current bearer of this title is Ionus Redhand, a battle-brother that hails from the small Imperial Fists Successor Chapter, the Sand Tigers. This has not, however, diminished his list of achievements of accomplishments. Setting aside the fact that he has outlived the past seven Champions time as bearers of the vaunted title, the laurels laid at his feet defy metric. Twice he has been presumed dead only to return triumphantly from the field coated in the blood of foul xenos or traitors. He is currently the only man who can boast to have dueled and survived a fight with a Harlequin Death Jester. In addition, he has outfought orks, not in the sense that he killed more than an ork, rather that he was captured alive by an invading Ork warband, forced into a fighting pit and proceeded to kill orks so quickly, that when he was eventually rescued, the camp was nearly devoid of life. Many are the worlds and standing armies that owe their very continued existences to Ionus Redhand. During the Third War for Armaggeddon Ionus was dispatched to the planet's surface and waged a guerrilla war against the greenskins. Living off hidden caches of resources and what he could scavenge from the dead, he crippled supply depots, attacked sentries and scouts, and ran rough shot over hunting parties actively sent out to find him. He earned the nickname the "Ghostie Boy" amongst the orks. Able to strike and disappear, taking lives and sowing chaos to the point orks would sometimes blame their misfortunes on him, just expecting him to somehow be involved. In reality, Ionus was not alone in this action as elements of the Militarum Tempestus and brothers of Raven Guard Successor Chapters were, in fact, working in tandem with the champion. Each strike staged to look like it was his work to insight fear. These are but some of the many tales of the current Champion and one could talk themselves hoarse recounting them all He wields a custom hand-and-a-half power sword, this favour granted to him by the High Lords of Terra. This weapon was forged by the master artisans of Mars itself and based on an incomplete STC design hoarded away in his Chapter's Librarium. The blade is carefully balanced and stylized as a love letter to Ionus's homeworld and its chapter. It's long blade bears the sword's name etched on the blade, "Truth" and its handle has an intricately carved hilt depicting a tiger clutching a ruby in its paws, with a matching ruby pommel. This weapon has become a specialty of Ionus, though he has learned to use a vast array of other weapons since his rise to Champion. Some say this weapon contains a shard of the Emperor's armour, much like the Crux Terminatus worn by each terminator armored wearer, which has provided it with unusual powers, but Ionus himself dismisses this as superstition. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines